


Obedience Lessons

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack, some minor cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: Sometimes, Jay just doesn't understand the word no. Or that he's not to touch things. But Carlos thinks he has a fix for that...





	Obedience Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 100% Louise's fault. Also can be read as pre-Jaylos if you want.

Dogs were so much easier to handle than people. 

Dude would listen to him when he told him not to touch something. It had taken him all of three weeks to train the dog, teaching Dude how to behave with little effort. Carlos had been estatic the first time Dude had successfully obeyed him, pleased that for once he had been listened to instead of ignored. The same could not be said for his best friend; there was little reaction from Jay when Carlos told him not to touch something, usually ending in whatever project the younger teen had been working on to get broken. It baffled him how the dog, whose intellect he had assumed was lower than his friends, could understand simple commands and the ex-thief could not. 

“Jay! I told you not to touch anything on that table, I’m going to have to start all over now!” Said ex-thief gave him a sheepish look as he gently placed the beaker back onto the table from the burner he’d taken it from. 

“Sorry, dude. I just can’t help myself!” Carlos scowled, reaching to shove his hand into the pocket of Jay’s jacket to pull out a small bag, holding it up accusingly for the older teen to see. 

“Oh I’m aware of that. Just like you can’t help taking my beef jerky, Jay! The dog understands not to take it, yet you seem to snatch it up whenever I’m distracted and you think I won’t notice!” Jay gave him an affronted look, crossing his arms over his chest as he huffed at him. 

“Dude, did you just compare me to the dog? Not cool.” Carlos gave a groan of frustration, moving to throw himself face first onto his bed as Jay turned to watch him. 

“The dog’s better behaved than you.” Jay frowned at Carlos’ words, glancing at the clock on the desk before rolling his eyes. 

“So sorry I never had obedience lessons, your majesty. I’ve got to go meet coach, I’ll try to like...find you some more jerky or something. Okay?” Carlos rolled onto his side, blowing a strand of hair from his face and watching as Jay moved to leave, pushing himself upright as the door swung shut. Jay’s words rang with him; it was true, Dude had obedience lessons to keep him in line, proper training to teach him how to behave. Jay...was a product of the Isle, no matter how polished Auradon tried to forced them to be. Following rules, being obedient….for most of the VK’s, it was all still new to them, and though Carlos was much more experienced in doing as he was told (thanks to his mother, though he wasn’t always sure it was a good thing when adults fawned over how well behaved-see, scared to upset those older than him- he was) he could see how it would be more difficult a concept for the others to latch onto. 

But if Dude could be trained…. 

He rolled over, draping himself off the side of his bed to reach under it, pulling the obedience book he’d used for Dude out before sitting up to open it in his lap. There was nothing stating the training methods couldn’t be used for humans, really. And he had been able to train Dude easily enough……

It was worth a try,

-=-=-

“Hey what are you doing?” Carlos flipped the page in his book, glancing up at Jay as the older teen entered into the room, shoulders hunched as he tossed his bag onto the floor. Carlos cleared his throat, giving the bag a pointed look, and Jay raised a brow in question. 

“Pick it up and put it where it belongs then come sit, Jay.” Jay’s eyes moved from Carlos to the bag at the firm tone his friend used, hesitating a moment before moving to pick up the bag, tossing it onto his bed instead before moving to sit down next to Carlos as the other teen closed his book and set it aside. “Thank you.” Jay shrugged, stiffening slightly as Carlos placed his hands on Jay’s shoulders to turn the boy in his seat before relaxing as deft fingers began to comb through his hair. 

“Mmm, that feels good. So you didn’t answer me, what are you doing?” Carlos’ lips quirked into a smile at the positive response, fingers threading through Jay’s hair as he smoothed out some of the tangles Jay had managed to get during his run. 

“Just some light reading. How was your run?” Jay hummed, leaning his head back into Carlos’ ministrations as he let his eyes fall closed, 

“Good. Oh, Coach wants to know if you’re still interested in joining track?” Carlos hummed, and Jay shifted to get more comfortable. They sat in silence as Carlos started to braid Jay’s hair, Jay’s fingers moving after a few minutes to start picking at the couch cushion under him. Carlo snapped his fingers near the other teens ear, pleased as Jay’s fingers stilled and moved to fold in his lap instead before continuing with his braiding. 

“I’ll think about it, at least. I might join the robotics team, did you know that was a thing? There’s competitions about building robots!” Jay grinned at the enthusiasm, twisting slightly to look back at his friend as Carlos tied off the braid, draping it over Jay’s shoulder before patting his head. “All done, good boy. “ Jay snorted, flopping back against Carlos and reaching for the tv remote. 

“Wanna watch a movie, C?” Carlos nodded, and the two settled in to relax for the evening. 

-=-=-

“You need a haircut Jay, you can barely see when you wear it down. It’ll literally only take a few minutes and I won’t trim much.” Evie’s words were almost a plea as she watched Jay attempt to flick his hair from his face, focus on the etiquette book in his lap. The four teens had gathered in the girls room for a study session, a quiz in Etiquette and Eloquently having been announced earlier in the day, and Evie had been hounding Jay in regards to his hair for several minutes before Carlos had glanced up from his notes, watching intently as Jay scowled at the blue haired girl. 

“Or, how about this, fuck off and leave my hair alone, Eves.” Carlos frowned at the language; while in Auradon All of their manners had certainly improved, but the edge of roughness they all carried from the Isle remained lying just under their skin, a testament to their years of hard living on the Isle. Jay rarely swore at either of the girls, though, and Evie’s eyes widened as her lower lip quivered, a shocked look on her face. 

“Jay.” The older boy ignored him, fingers tight enough on the book in his lap to crinkle the page, and Carlos’ scowl deepened as he leant across the floor to flick his friend hard on the nose. Jay’s head shot up, eyes narrowing as he glared at Carlos and opened his mouth to say something, and Carlos immediately snapped his fingers loudly and pointed at him, a stern look on his face. Jay paused, confused by the sudden rapt attention, eyes on Carlos as behind him the two girls exchanged a look. “That wasn’t nice. Evie is just trying to help you because your hair’s always in your face. Apologize to her for what you said, you hurt her feelings.” The room fell silent for a moment before Jay slowly turned to Evie, brows furrowed. 

“Sorry, E. Everyone’s just always telling me my long hairs not princely or whatever, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Of course you can trim my hair.” Evie offered him a warm smile, and Carlos reached to place a hand on the back of the other teens neck, thumb rubbing gentle circles over Jay’s pulse point in a way that made the remaining tension seep from the other boys body. 

“Good boy. Maybe it’s time for a study break, guys?” Mal let out a groan from her spot on the bed behind them, closing her book with a loud snap before tossing it off the bed before draping herself over Evie’s lap with a whine. 

“Thank Evil, I thought I’d die if we kept studying much longer. E, pet me pet me pet meeee. Like C’s doing!” Evie chuckled, stroking her fingers through Mal’s hair as her gaze traveled over the two boys on the floor, smirking as she noticed they seemed to be in their own little world. 

-=-=-

It took longer than he expected to get caught, honestly. Especially seeing as Jay had been there for Dude’s obedience training, had even taken him to some of the classes when Carlos found himself with an overlapping appointment. He should have known that the other teen would catch on eventually though- Jay was far more intelligent than most people gave him credit for, and certainly more observant. 

“You’ve been trying to train me!” He couldn’t exactly deny the accusation; he had been, and he wasn’t about to insult Jay’s intelligence by attempting to lie to him about it- besides, there wasn’t anything wrong with what he’d been doing, and it had worked. 

“Only out of your bad habits! I’m trying to help you, Jay!” The ex-thief shot him a disbelieving look, and Carlos turned his gaze to the the squirt bottle sitting innocently on his desk that he had used to spray Jay in an attempt to keep him from touching his latest project. 

“You’ve been-that’s not okay dude! I’m not your fucking dog, you can’t just-that’s not okay!” Jay’s voice rose and Carlos winced, the level of his friends anger rising with each word he spat at him. He didn’t see the problem; humans were nothing more than a more advanced mammal, weren’t they? If the training tactics worked then what was the problem?

“You’re overreacting, Jay. It’s like Remedial Goodness but more focused on specific habits.” The noise Jay made at Carlos’ words caused the younger teen to flinch, and two large hands slapped down on the top of his desk as Jay leant over him, nearly seething. 

“You can’t treat your friends like...like dogs, Carlos! What the hell is wrong with you?” Carlos frowned, shifting back some in his seat to put distance between the two of them as he thought on the question.

“If you didn’t act like a mutt you wouldn’t get treated like one, idiot.” The words, so often spoken by a voice that still haunted his dreams, spilled out of him as his eyes widened, his skin paling as he realized just who he was acting like. Who had trained him-practically since birth-to be silent, to be obedient and well behaved? Who had hit him, yelled at him, just like he had been doing to Jay? His breathing quickened as a tightness settled in his chest, and above him Jay’s anger slipped away as he recognized the beginning of a panic attack. 

“Hey. Carlos, hey, look at me. I’m mad about it but I’m not gunna hurt you dude, I’m sorry I yelled.” Carlos shook his head, clutching at his shirt collar as he tried to control the wave of panic, pushing it down and away like the mandated therapist they all had to see had taught him. 

“I’m just like her, I’m sorry, I’m sorry Jay I’m sorry. You’re a boy not a dog.” He repeated the phrase a few times, Jay’s warm hand wrapping around the one clutching his shirt to pry white turning fingers open, the older teen making soothing noises as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Carlos’ hand. 

“You’re nothing like her man, nothing. I…” he frowned for a minute before tugging Carlos from the chair, guiding him onto the bed to pull him down against him, holding him close in a way he knew calmed the smaller teen. “Did she ever do any of that stuff to you? Try to train you?” Carlos nodded, fingers tracing circles over Jay’s chest as the older boy let out a soft string of curses. “You get why it's not okay to like, obedience train people right? Cause people aren’t dogs. If something I’m doing is bothering you that badly you need to tell me okay?” Carlos gave a half shrug, pressing his cheek to Jay’s chest with a small sigh. 

“I tried telling you. You kinda just ignore it when I tell you not to do something, Jay.” Jay frowned, thinking back on it, and gave a small hum. 

“I guess that’s sorta true. I’m sorry, C. I’m going to work on it, I promise, but you gotta stop treating me like I’m Dude okay?” Carlos nodded, and Jay tightened the arm around his shoulder some with a grin. “Now why don’t you take a break from whatever it is you’re working on and we’ll go raid the kitchen for ice cream?” Carlos perked up, and Jay chuckled, pressing a feather light kiss to the boys temple before giving him a shove off the bed, grin widening. 

“Don’t make me get a squirt bottle again, Jay!”


End file.
